The Happily Ever After
by bluejay1234
Summary: naruxhina. naruto sneaks the akatsuki into konaha


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me.

Main characters: The Rookie 9, Neji's team, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, shizune, Orochimaru.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Sixth Hokage

He was walking along the path when he first caught sight of the gates of his village Konaha. It had been almost five years since he had left it. He remembered very clearly the day when he found out why everyone in the village eyed him with hatred, that was when he was 14 . He had had a very tiring day. Kakashi sensei had worked them all extra hard and he was walking home when he met Iruka sensei. He was informed that Tsunade wanted to see him. He set out at once to her office and was allowed to enter by Shizune. When he walked in Tsunade took him to a private room and told him everything about his parents and the kyuubi. That was the day he decided to leave Konaha forever. Still deep in thought he was fast approaching the gates when he was stopped by the two ninjas who guarded the gate.

"State your purpose to enter", one of them said.

He quietly reached inside his cloak and gave the ninja a letter.

The letter he had just presented to them had been sent to him just a week ago. It had been from Tsunade sama who requested him to come to Konaha as she needed his help in some important business. He had agreed and with haste started his journey to Konaha.

The guards had finished reading the letter and allowed him to enter. He was walking towards Tsunade's office observing his surroundings on the way when he passed by a training ground. There were a group genins training and he remembered all the days he had himself practised there when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the forest nearby. Here he was met by his worst enemy Orochimaru.

"Who is it other than Tsunade's most favorite grandson, Naruto Uzumaki", Orochimaru said.

"Just as sneaky as always Orochimaru", Naruto replied.

"I don't have much time to talk but I leave you the company of my friends here", he said.

Suddendly out the woods burst atleast a dozen giant snakes and they were all headed towards had dissapeared in the meantime.

_  
At training ground number 6

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were all waiting with impatience for the arrival of the Hokage.

Suddenly Sasuke noticed a movement in the trees nearby " What was that?!" he exclaimed.

" What was what?", asked Neji.

Then they all saw it and it was much closer to them. Everyone drew their weapons incase it was an attack. they were about to throw them when ...

"Whoa!" , naruto said.

Everyone stared at him. This stranger had shocking yellow hair which stuck up in all directions. His face was covered by a mask and he wore a black skin-tight shirt and a loose black pant. A black cloak topped of his appearance.

"It's me. Don't you recognize me?", he said.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto reached upto his face and pulled of his mask and put it inside his cloak.

The shocked silence that followed was very long. Hinata finally broke the silence by saying " N-Naruto - chan?"

Naruto slowly nodded. Sakura could barely believe it. Naruto's normally cheerful face was now very serious and when he smiled he seemed to have to rather stretch his muscles as if he hadn't smiled for quite a while. His eyes had lost all their laughter and were now very dull.

"I see that you've all met him" someone said. Everyone turned around to find Hokage-sama behind them. She continued" As you all know, we have met here today to choose the next Hokage to enter my office. The Council has recommended with all its regard, Sasuke Uchiha but I proposed someone else, Naruto Uzumaki also known to me as Naruto Namikaze the son of the Fourth Hokage. " Everyone ware amazed and turned around to look at Naruto except for Kakashi. "Not only that, Naruto also had the position of jounin and ANBU squad captain at the young age of 14. Therefore we will have a duel between the two candidates. do you all agree?" she said

Everyone agreed including Sasuke. Then she turned to Naruto," Do you?" she said.

" Ofcourse, Tsunade-sama", he replied with a ghost of his old foxy grin.

Tsunade disappeared all of a sudden and appeared right behind Naruto holding a kunai to his throat and and said in a fierce voice " What have you done to my grandson?!" she asked.

"I fed him to some snakes back there in the forest", he replied with a confident voice and he disappeared in a puff of spoke to be replaced by none other than Orochimaru.

" I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, Orochimaru ", the real Naruto said as he jumped down from a tree nearby.

Then Naruto turned to Tsunade and said " Tsunade-sama, can you get the rest to a safer place?"

"Ofcourse, be careful Naruto", she answered and in a minute everyone had left and now stood on a cliff which offered them a good view of the battle going on.

Naruto instead of fighting performed a seal and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The whole group on the cliff were watching eagerly to see what Naruto had done. The smoke cleared and Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw---- it was Itachi.

* * *

Please review. I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
